


the circle of life

by creepygrrrrl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen, dimileth, gilbert is raffiki, the answer is yes, was I listening to lion king writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepygrrrrl/pseuds/creepygrrrrl
Summary: The king and queen have an announcement to make.





	the circle of life

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to TLK soundtrack and lost my mind. this is absolute trash. also rly short. you’re welcome

A year had passed since the rise of the kingdom of Faerghus, since Dimitri ascended the throne and took his beloved Byleth to stand beside as queen. Peace was indeed bountiful amongst the land. 

However, today was a day for celebration. There had been an announcement made, for all the inhabitants to gather amongst the castle’s front, as the king and queen bore news for their people.

Inside their quarters, Gilbert had been present, attending to matters that needed attending from within. The blond haired man stood, peering down to his wife. He brushed away stray strands of mint, and lovingly kissed Byleth’s forehead.

“Are you ready, my beloved?” he asked softly.

Byleth nodded in response, smiling happily. “Let us show our kingdom, Dimitri.”

With a nod gestured from the couple, Gilbert bowed his head, opening the doorway and cradling something covered in his grasp. He walked forward infront of the royalty, them following suit leisurely behind.

The action surprising the people down below, their gazes all fixated at the balcony. “I present to you, on behalf of King Dimitri and Queen Byleth, an heir!” Gilbert then lifted the blanket covering the child of promise, lifting him up into the air. “Alexei Mikhail Blaiddyd!”The crowd roars in praise.

It’s the circle of life. 


End file.
